This protocol included 5 separate session in the GCRC. These sessions have been completed on 18 of 20 subjects tested to date (10 pts with CHF and 8 controls). 20 subjects were initially approved by the IRB for completion of the studies. 2 subjects who initially started the studies did not complete them out of personal choice. 10 subjects participated in studies in 1998. No complications have resulted from participation in the studies. We anticipate completion of the original 5 sessions early in 1999. From these studies, 3 abstracts have been published, 2 papers are under review, and a grant has been submitted to the NIH to continue to study cardio-pulmonary interactions during exercise in patients with CHF (submitted fall of 1998). Two additional papers are in preparation. Ongoing studies are focusing on the assessment of lung water during exercise using CT scanning. Initial funding was obtained through IRB and the GCRC CR-10. This initial funding was sufficient to fund the initial 5 visits for 20 subjects in the GCRC. However, it is anticipated that additional funding will be necessary to complete the studies proposed in a follow-up proposal submitted in 1996 under the same protocol name and number. This includes 3 additional outpatient visits to the GCRC. We anticipate submission of a request for additional funding and a budget early in 1999.